Introspection
by MitsukaiMizuno
Summary: AU To look within yourself for a reason. Not for everyone to try and tell you what's wrong with you... Mainly focused on Rukia's POV RxR!


**The characters here mentioned belong to Tite Kubo.**

It has been almost a year and change that I publish a story here that's not related to a contest or something. Thus here I am, with another story that I have no idea where it's going, but that has been bugging me for the longest. As usual, it's an AU, 'cause that seems to be the only thing I can write fairly ok.

For those of you who care, I deleted some of my stories I had published here. I did that because I know that I have no interest in continuing them at all. So thank you goes to those of you who enjoyed the stories and sorry for being so lazy with them -__-

How does this go? Oh yeah...Read and review people...lol...Oh and this is by no means proofread so please forgive all the grammatical errors I know you'll find...

* * *

Rukia could not deny that she hated Sunday lunches.

Of course, she loved her family-Loved them to pieces-But, was it entirely necessary to strip down and analyze every aspect of her social (and fairly non-existent) life? Was it really needed to criticize the fact that she was not currently dating or with a remote chance of a boyfriend?

Ok, so all her sisters and her brother where dating. Great! If they all had a masochistic knack for humiliation and depression, by all means, but why did she need to be subjected to such tragedy?

Why did she, who just graduated from a prestigious college and was still young and was ready to taste freedom, need to go through, what they called "the beautiful experience called love"?

"Everyone should live through it at least once Rukia" her eldest sister Nanao mentioned as she set the table. Her tone was warm but serious, as was she. Rukia couldn't help a sigh, which gained her a glare from her sister. Nanao fixed her slipping glasses and continued as she placed the plates on the table

"The fact that you're young still gives you a huge advantage. You can just get everything over with now and not have to deal with heartaches by the age of 40"

Rukia snorted "Get it over with? It feels like some procedure I need to endure instead of some romantic experience" she added sarcastically as Nemu giggled softly. Nemu, the second eldest, was in the kitchen, adding the final touches to the salad.

"I'm sure that is not what she meant. What we want is that you get to live as much as possible and don't sink yourself into this crazy world of endless working and no socializing. And we speak with experience. Do you remember your 2 first semesters at college?" Nemu turned to glance at her tiny sister, who once again, sighed

"I was under a lot of stress ok?"

"And that's going to be your endless excuse for everything Rukia" interjected her 3 eldest by only 2 years, Momo, who stepped into the dinning room to help Nanao with the glass cups.

"You're always going to be stressed and too tired and not in the mood and all that. I can just hear you on the phone turning down a totally innocent girl's night out for no reason"

Rukia was swiveling on her kitchen stool, picking on some grapes on the counter, hoping for some sort of salvation. She almost squealed with delight when her brother Shuuhei, Nemu's twin, entered the house with all the noise and clattering he always brought with himself. His bright face appeared in the dinning room, in his hands a bag full of bottles

"Anyone said wine?" he asked the room. Rukia almost ripped the bag off his hands

"Heavens yes!" she all but yelled as she took a bottle, uncorked it, and took a swig right from the bottle. Shuuhei's bark of laughter filled the room

"Kuchiki Rukia!" Nanao exclaimed outraged at her sister's action.

"Whoa, I assume you've been discussing Rukia again?" Shuuhei asked as he removed the bottle from his baby sister's hand and grabbed two glasses.

"Ripping me apart is more accurate" Rukia seethed as she returned to her chair. Shuuhei nodded and Nemu took the salad to the table

"No one is ripping anything" she said

"Right, we just want the best for you" Nanao agreed.

Once again, Rukia sighed. This was not the first time she had gone through this. Ever since she entered college, her sisters seemed determined to not allow her to commit the same mistakes they did. They all went on how she was so smart and beautiful and how she deserved the best. However, Rukia's mindset was elsewhere.

After almost 5 years, she had finally graduated with honors of Publicity and Graphic Designs at a great college. After she graduated, she was offered an awesome job at one of the most high end houses of fashion in Japan. They called her right up and had her in charge of their complete publicity for their new campaign. She had also moved in to the cutest apartment in the middle of the city, a perfect location for her to walk anywhere she needed to go without lamenting she didn't have a car. Her job had allowed her to decorate it to her taste and she even got herself a chubby black cat.

For the first time in her 24 years of life, Rukia felt free and independent. She felt in control. And she loved it. So why would she need to spoil everything with a boyfriend? The word was sour to her mouth. The few relationships she's been in had never worked out for her. Men always complained that she was too absorbed in her own world to even notice she had a man. She would forget to call back, or text back, or tweet back or whatever means of social networking her boyfriend would choose. Sometimes she even wondered why she had those pages. Oh yeah, her sisters. Aside from her father, Shuuhei seemed the only one who didn't need to know every step she took, and she was so grateful.

Rukia stepped down from her stool and wandered into the couch next to her brother, who was staring at the TV with his mouth open. Futbol she assumed. He didn't move when she almost threw herself on the couch

"Interesting game?" she asked.

"Uh hum" he assented, his eyes still on the flat screen. Rukia nodded as she looked around, admiring as usual the simple and elegant décor of her parents apartment.

"You know, you shouldn't let them get to you" Rukia turned towards her brother's voice, although he was still looking at the TV. She folded her arms

"Yeah I know, but still, it's kinda tiring to have to hear the same thing so many times for so long you know?"

"Hey, I understand. They get on me all the time for not settling down with a "nice, decent girl". I mean. I'm only 28 for crying out loud, can I live?" he ended, shaking his head as he took a swig from his beer bottle. Rukia frowned. Shuuhei couldn't really understand. He was a guy, and no one has expectations from a guy who's already successful at what he does and has women flocking from all sides. They might want to see him married and stuff but, she knew he didn't get as much heat as she did.

Nanao married at the age of 30 to her husband Shunsui. No one was surprised she would take that long to get married since she is extremely old fashioned. And her husband is 10 years older than her. She wanted to get married at an age where the difference wouldn't matter much.

Nemu, unlike her twin, was very mellow and well spoken, but like her brother, has had her share of experiences. To Rukia's chagrin, she became engaged 3 months ago to an architect who just happened to be the son of one of their father's friend. Oh joy…

Momo has been in a relationship for over 3 years with this genius kid she met in college. He's some business savvy guy who has just swept Momo of her feet. Rukia had to admit, Toushiro was a really nice guy, but jeez how attentive can you be?

So there Rukia stood alone. It seemed like all her career success fell deaf to her single-statuses on her pages. She was grateful her father didn't give a rat's ass about anyone having a boyfriend/girlfriend. He was only upset when Nanao introduced her now husband and told him his age. After that, all his daughters could stay single for all he cared.

After a couple of hours, the table was set right on time. The Kuchiki senior stood up from his chair in the balcony, putting down his newspaper, and walked into the dining room, sitting at his usual spot on the front of the table. Everyone was chatting animatedly, except for Rukia, as they served themselves and ate. It wasn't until dessert was served that Nanao cleared her throat to catch everyone's attention.

"Everyone, I want to make a special announcement" she stated, her face unable to hide her excitement. Rukia couldn't remember the last time she smiled that way. Oh yeah, when she showed them her engagement ring.

"I'm pregnant!"

The room immediately filled up with high pitched squeals and booming laughter. Momo, Nemu and Shuuhei darted towards Nanao and hugged her tightly while Rukia took another swig of wine. Her eyes then found those of her fathers, who were looking at her with what she could only describe as amusement.

"You're gonna be a grandpa" Rukia said lifting her glass slightly. Kuchiki Byakuya sighed

"It seems so" he said, taking some wine himself…


End file.
